Death was born Red
by Akire Rosales
Summary: Cada noche del 26 de Noviembre, Grell Sutcliff sufre de terribles pesadillas que lo atormentan por semanas ¿Son realmente pesadillas o un oscuro recuerdo? ¿Quien es el hombre que aparece en ellas? Yaoi WillXGrell, RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

YO PEOPLE! HEEEELLLOOOOOOOOUUU!

Estoy emocionada to DEATH! =D siiii, porque es mi gran honor mostrar este nuevo fic! SI! Hecho a cuatro manos con mi más preciada amiga y compañera Raike, editado por mi XD. Para los que siguen nuestras historias, se darán cuenta que es el primer fic de ambas que yo publico y edito :'D asi que estoy especialmente contenta n.n

Este fic es un WilliamXGrell, Rated M por futuros capítulos, incluye violencia, sangre, quizá un rape por ahí XD bueno! Algo que solo nosotras escribiríamos! Así que si no disfrutas de este tipo de historias por favor abstente de leer xP por tu propia salud mental 8D

DISCLAIMER: Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, y ningún otro personaje de Kuroshitsuji nos pertenecen. Son creaciones de Yana Toboso a la cual le agradecemos infinitamente su gran trabajo! Si nos pertenecieran la historia sería tan gore y sin sentido que sería baneada en 30 países como mínimo XD!

Sin más que decir ¡disfruten la lectura!

La Muerte nació Escarlata.

Prólogo

"Pesadillas"

Esa noche era cálida, aunque por una extraña razón él tenía frío.

Había cerrado las ventanas hacía mucho rato y luchaba contra su voluntad consciente que le indicaba que no iba a perder contra el sueño. Estaba cansado...

Ese día William T. Spears, su jefe, había cargado mucho trabajo en sus espaldas y lo que era peor, le había obligado a realizar los reportes, sellarlos, mecanografiarlos y archivarlos. Todo siempre siendo "motivado" por golpes en su cabeza, jalones de cabello e incluso algunas patadas. No había tenido oportunidad de escapar, y esa noche William se había quedado con él hasta que hubo terminado con todas sus obligaciones y luego lo escoltó a su casa. Raro en él, que siempre le pedía que no le tocara ni que caminara a su lado, que siempre le rechazaba enfrente de todos, le maltrataba y le daba reprimendas para que los demás shinigamis aprendieran a que no había diferencias ni favoritismos.

Siempre era lo mismo todos los años.

Esa noche, esa específica noche, Grell Sutcliff, el shinigami rojo, siempre la pasaba mal. Se revolvía en la cama, mientras su cansancio extremo le hacía cerrar los ojos. Su consciencia se imponía, le decía que debería mejor no dormir, irse en vela al trabajo o dormir mejor a partir de la mañana siguiente. Por décadas había tratado de hacer eso y nunca podía. Los párpados cayeron al fin, pesados, dejándolo sumido en ese estado de somnolencia que pronto cayó en un sueño pesado, relajando si en poco el cuerpo delgado y atlético del shinigami.

Un temblor inició todo.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó si apenas un momento y luego la quietud le embargó. La mano se movió en un espasmo metódico y luego se quedó quieta, sus ojos se apretaron y su boca se curvó en un rictus de miedo, rara expresión en ese shinigami que no le temía siquiera al consejo que podía condenarlo a muerte. Sangre...

Sangre y dolor.

Gritos estremecedores y súplicas desesperadas.

Risas estridentes.

Halos de luna que caían sobre su cuerpo, manchándose de sangre. Un dolor insufrible en su boca, un sonido tétrico e inhumano que salía de sus dientes y que hacía retumbar su cabeza. En el sueño Grell apretaba la tabla donde se encontraba, pero solo conseguía lastimarse los dedos y levantar una que otra uña. Sangre... el hermoso color de la sangre, por primera vez causándole terror.

Y era mucha sangre. El color rojo invadió sus ojos, no le dejó ver más y de pronto...

La paz. Tranquilidad y quietud.

Una vida humana pasando por sus ojos, como si de una extraña película se tratase. Como si él nunca hubiera sido humano y se hubiese tratado de una cinta de cine que corría incluso con ese característico sonido que encantaba a la audiencia.

De pronto, unos ojos bicolores, de un extraño verde intenso con un halo dorado le miraron. Le daban miedo, le hacían temblar. Esos ojos le decían que estaban disfrutando de su sufrimiento, amando cada espasmo, bebiendo con la mirada cada gota de sangre.

Una risa entonces, alta, cruel.

Un movimiento y un dolor intenso en el estómago.

Algo que le cortaba por dentro...

El grito que siempre salía de su garganta, sus manos que se aferraban en su estómago como si el dolor estuviera presente, como si pudiera retener su humanidad y su sangre con solo presionar su cuerpo. Sus músculos tensos, sus cabellos mojados con el sudor frío de las pesadillas.

El grito que parecía durar minutos, seguido de sus ojos abiertos como en shock. La respiración agitada. El silencio de la noche. Grell Sutcliff miró a su reloj despertador marcando las 12:15 AM del 26 de Noviembre.

Siempre esa hora. Siempre ese día.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza una vez que se hubo calmado y apretó sus cabellos rojos en ella mientras comenzaban los temblores y como cada 26 de noviembre... Comenzaba a llorar.

De verdad... ¿serían auténticos recuerdos que Sutcliff guardaba y que no dejaba que nadie supiera? O quizá era más simple que eso, quizá no lo recordaba del todo, o nada en absoluto, y era lo que algunos shinigami llamaban "cicatrices", flashes del pasado revelados por alguna situación, un objeto... una fecha...

Fuera del pequeño y modesto departamento del shinigami rojo, una sombra se encontraba sentada mirando con detenimiento por la ventana, torciendo los labios al verle despierto y fuera de la pesadilla, y luego el pesar y la opresión en su pecho al verle llorar. Todos los años, en la misma noche, a la misma hora, y él ya no sabía qué hacer para evitarle pasar por eso al pelirrojo. Quizá lo más sencillo sería mantenerlo despierto hasta las 2 de la mañana y evitarle dormir en su hora critica, pero había algo de miedo con ello... ¿Qué pasaría si recordara todo por estar despierto? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera de pronto un ataque de pánico? Los Dioses sabían bien que él no quería lidiar con un Grell Sutcliff más inestable de lo normal, y William T. Spears no dejaba nada al azar.

Con un suspiro, el jefe shinigami hizo un particular movimiento en su rostro, arreglando unos lentes que brillaron rápidamente reflejando la luz de la luna, para luego llevar su mano enguantada hacia el cristal en un leve movimiento parecido a una caricia dirigida hacia la delgada figura que temblaba en su cama, obligándose a cerrar los ojos y apartar su mano antes de desaparecer.


	2. Cada mañana siguiente

La Muerte nació Escarlata

Capítulo 1

"Cada Mañana Siguiente"

Como todos los años "esa" noche había sido espantosa.

Veintiséis de noviembre, su cumpleaños como shinigami.

Al día siguiente, había recibido una felicitación muy efusiva por parte de Ronald Knox, quien siempre decía que el día del despertar del shinigami debía celebrarse como un cumpleaños y luego de que Grell rechazó el pastel debido a todas las calorías que eso le traería a su cuerpo, Ronald rió y comenzó a repartirlo entre los compañeros. Por primera vez, el rubio comprobó que su afamado "senpai" no tenía la energía de siempre y le dejó en paz.

Grell llevaba ese día unas ojeras que el maquillaje no podía tapar, los ojos rojos que trataba de disimular con un flequillo más largo de lo normal y caminaba lento y un tanto desubicado.

Como todos los días en la mañana, pasó a la oficina mayor por la asignación de su trabajo y se reportó con su jefe. Llamó 2 veces antes de abrir la puerta sin siquiera recibir respuesta, con la familiaridad de siempre.

"Buenos días William"

Saludó informal, como siempre, un dejo de cansancio en su voz que no pudo ocultar. Grell nunca había llamado a Will por su nombre completo y mucho menos su apellido, ni aun así de cansado empezaría a hacerlo.

Para William T. Spears, el que Grell Sutcliff tocara la puerta era raro, pero aun así podía reconocerle cuando lo hacía, como un tipo de firma personal, siempre sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa. Y ahí estaba, frente a él, con una cara que ni el maquillaje podía ocultar su cansancio, y suponía que no había dormido en absoluto luego de su... amargo despertar.

"Grell Sutcliff" Saludó William con neutralidad en su voz, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron sobre él un tiempo más prolongado que el tiempo usado en saludarle antes de regresar al papeleo de la mañana. Sellos, firmas, y pilas de documentos que se dividían en 'completado' y 'por revisar'.

Fue en esa breve pausa entre ambos cuando William se detuvo en el papeleo, juntando ambas manos enguantadas en negro para adquirir ese porte ejecutivo y mirar así al pelirrojo con severidad.

"Espero que tengas una buena excusa para venir al trabajo con esa cara de juerga" Le regañó, tratando de iniciar así la conversación respecto a la noche anterior. Si lograba que Grell le dijese lo que sucedía cada noche... Tenía una buena idea sobre ello, pero no sabía exactamente como era la experiencia para el pelirrojo.

Grell sonrió, William siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa aún en esos momentos.

"Pues... no pude evitar el tributo que me hizo toda la oficina en mi casa por mi cumpleaños"

Mintió, riendo de la mejor manera que podía mientras se sentaba en la mesa de William, desordenando unos papeles y tratando de juguetear sin éxito. No, no podía engañarlo.

Le miró mientras sonreía amargamente y tomaba la death scythe de su jefe ante la mirada fúrica de William, jugando con ella mientras comenzaba:

"La pasé mal anoche William..." Dijo, notando como el moreno se levantaba de su asiento, como pensando que algo había pasado. "No estuve con nadie, simplemente... No pude dormir..."

Se excusó, mientras le regresaba su death scythe y agachaba su mirada. Un gesto muy inusual en Grell, quien nunca bajaba sus ojos ante nadie, y un hecho que logró hacer al supervisor del despacho suspirar.

En horas de oficina, en horas de trabajo, William T. Spears debía ser imparcial con todos los empleados, y eso incluía a aquellos que solían estar sedientos de atención. Sin embargo, y era un hecho que no podía ocultarse ni a él mismo, Grell era especial. Especial en muchas maneras, siendo único en su personalidad, en sus necesidades, en su desbalance emocional, y especial para William... ese molesto pelirrojo.

Usualmente mandaría muy lejos, o con el psicólogo capacitado, a cualquier shinigami que le mencionara esos problemas, pero con Grell no. Había aprendido en el pasado las consecuencias de tratar al shinigami rojo como a "uno de tantos". William suspiró, acomodando sus lentes en su rostro para luego dar la vuelta a su escritorio, sentándose en una de las dos sillas que solían ser para el visitante, indicándole sin palabras a Grell que se sentara frente a él.

"De verdad, en otros empleados no me interesaría una noche de insomnio..." Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos antes de continuar. "Pero la última vez que no te presté atención desapareciste por meses y mataste a 5 mujeres... así que voy a preguntarte Sutcliff, que sucede?".

Ese hilo de atención hizo que a Grell se le formara un nudo en la garganta, pues William no era de las personas que usualmente se preocupara por nadie, aceptando la invitación y sentándose frente a su jefe. La sola idea del evento de Jack the Ripper le hizo sonreír un poco, pero no tan cínicamente como para que William le pegara en la cabeza con la death Scythe.

"William... simplemente… fue una pesadilla".

No mintió, porque eso es lo que era, una horrible pesadilla que no lo dejaba en paz. Agradecía enormemente que William se preocupara por él, pero ¿realmente era prudente contarle todo? ¿Cuánto estaba William dispuesto a escuchar?

El solo hecho de que le hubiera preguntado qué tenía le halagaba enormemente y no quería echarlo a perder. Sin embargo se veía a sí mismo contándole su problema: "William, todos los años en la noche que trasciende al día de mi cumpleaños, tengo esta misma pesadilla..." ¿Qué tan enfermo se escuchaba eso? ¿Qué pensaría William si Grell empezaba una historia así? ¿Le creería?

"Una pesadilla..." Volvió a repetir el pelirrojo, como autómata, sin notar siquiera que una lágrima había salido de sus ojos bicolor, pero extrañamente de un verde tan profundo que dominaba el dorado casi por completo.

William mantenía las manos entrecruzadas en su regazo observando a Grell, esperando porque le contara aquello que, sabía, le atormentaba cada misma noche todos los años. William no era idiota, sabía casi con certeza que era de lo que se trataba, pero quería que el pelirrojo se lo dijese, y quizá así, diciéndolo, ese recuerdo dejaría de atormentarle.

Si, también podía sacarle la información a amenazas y golpes, pero sabía hasta que punto podía usar esas herramientas contra Sutcliff y aun obtener un buen resultado, y esa situación no era la adecuada. A veces William se asustaba de lo mucho que conocía a Grell, quizá como no había llegado a conocer a nadie nunca en su vida shinigami... vaya ¡quizá ni siquiera en la anterior! Pero así como se asustaba con ello, también le impresionaba que no terminara de conocerle... como en ese momento donde el pelirrojo se permitía mostrarse vulnerable frente a él.

William elevó su mano hasta posarla en el rostro de su empleado, limpiando la lágrima que había resbalado de sus ojos para sorpresa de Grell, quien no pudo describir el toque con otra palabra que no fuese "Cálido", tan diferente a aquellos fríos ojos que le observaban, poniendo toda su atención en su supervisor. Había pocas cosas que podían arrancar de Sutcliff un sentimiento que fuese mas allá de la excitación, la alegría o el deseo... y definitivamente lo que le atormentaba debía ser tan poderoso, tan aterrador, que podía incluso hacer temblar al shinigami rojo de Londres. El pelinegro no sabía cómo ayudarle.

"No estás en condiciones de hacer despacho de almas el día de hoy Sutcliff, un poco de papeleo por el día de hoy seguro te animará" Le comandó con un tono de extraña diversión en su voz, muy consciente de lo mucho que Grell odiaba el papeleo, pero William no se atrevía a enviarlo a trabajo de campo en ese estado. Se levantó de la silla, suspirando nuevamente al tiempo en que acomodaba las gafas de vuelta al tabique de su nariz. "De verdad... ¿hace cuanto que te conozco? dudo que haya algo que pueda asustarme de ti, pasé de ese punto hace muchas décadas... así que espero te apresures en tu trabajo, porque te esperaré a la hora de la salida del personal para que hablemos al respecto".

Sutcliff quiso quejarse de los papeleos, sin embargo no pudo nada más que asentir débilmente mientras retenía más lágrimas en sus ojos, levantándose de pronto y tomando todo la pila de papeles 'por revisar' de William sin que él tuviera que darle una porción.

"Voy a terminar todo esto yo solo" Susurró, agachando la cabeza y tratando de contener la lluvia de sus ojos.

William tenía razón, fue lo que pensó Grell mientras salía de la oficina de su supervisor, caminando hacia un cubículo al final del piso, lejos de todos los demás shinigamis donde usualmente uno de los nuevos reapers, un tal Alan Humphries, estaba.

"quizá si trabajo duro no piense en eso... quizá... si él me escuche... me pueda decir porqué sueño eso..." Pensaba Grell , mientras tomaba un marcador rojo y un sello del escritorio y comenzaba a sellar y a corregir los reportes ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

No... Grell Sutcliff no era idiota como todos pensaban, simplemente... Pecaba de pereza.

Registrar papeleo, administrar horarios de shinigamis, mandar los pedidos a cada empleado disponible, recibir los reportes, mandar los reportes completados a los supervisores, media hora para comer, revisar trabajos futuros, administrar agendas de las siguientes semanas, almas por despachar, preparar el papeleo, y abrirse tiempo entre sus obligaciones para ayudar con el trabajo de campo debido a la falta de personal... un día rutinario de William T. Spears.

O quizá no tan rutinario, pues por primera vez en un par de semanas sería capaz de poder salir a la hora indicada laboralmente y no quedarse tiempo extra... estaba asombrado de que Sutcliff hubiese hecho su parte del trabajo, pero solía pasar cuando le prometía una pequeña recompensa. De verdad, era como trabajar con niños.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 6 y anunció el fin del turno con un estruendo, el supervisor del despacho de shinigamis se levantó de la silla, estirándose disimuladamente antes de dejar perfectamente arreglado su estudio, listo para iniciar el siguiente día con los reportes de las 12 horas que no estaría en la oficina. Ah, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? el shinigami pelinegro torció los labios al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes, justo a tiempo para ver la puerta abrirse sin previo aviso.

Ah si, ya recordaba porque lo hacía.

Grell había terminado el papeleo de manera rápida, o al menos eso había creído, pero le había llevado la tarde entera, y ahora se presentaba ante su jefe listo para aquella salida prometida. El leer acerca de la vida de los demás, aunque era aburrido en comparación con verlas de primera mano en los Cinematic Record, le quitaba en ocasiones la ansiedad de querer saber de la suya. Le evitaba el pensar en porqué soñaba de esa manera, porqué... se sentía tan vívido.

"Buen trabajo Grell Sutcliff" Le indicó mientras tomaba su portafolio del escritorio y caminaba fuera de la oficina. Había aprendido con los años que la mejor manera de hacer trabajar a ese pelirrojo era de hecho alabando sus buenas acciones, y golpeándole en las malas. "Conoces mas de restaurantes en Londres que yo, escógelo tu mientras no abuses de mi cartera como la última vez".

La propuesta sorprendió a Grell, quien al final no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle en tono misterioso:

"Ne... Que tal comida italiana? conozco algo fino que no costará caro..." Ofreció al tiempo que se apoyaba contra William, coqueteándole. "Ne Will... ¿realmente estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?".

Susurró, sonriendo mientras le recordaba que para él, esas salidas eran en realidad citas.

Ante las palabras del pelirrojo, Spears no hizo otra cosa más que poner su cara más seria al tiempo que le dirigía una de esas frías miradas que aparentemente Grell disfrutaba, pero era de hecho una mirada muy amenazante.

"No me hagas arrepentirme Grell Sutcliff" Le advirtió, carraspeando después debido a la cercanía con su empleado, arreglando sus lentes antes de dirigirse a la pared más cercana de ellos que no estuviera muy transitada.

Con un suspiro para relajarse, posó su mano en la pared de un pasillo, la cual comenzó a iluminarse mostrando lo que parecía ser un portal. Una vez abierto, William le otorgó a Grell su portafolio, para luego con su mano libre atraer a Sutcliff contra él desde la cintura, trasportándose a Londres.

Aparecieron en un no muy concurrido cajellón, donde al salir fueron saludados con la fresca imagen de un Londres en la hora de la tarde, con las personas en su ir y venir despreocupados, inconscientes de que la Muerte caminaba entre ellos. William retiró la mano de la cintura de Grell, justo a tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo notara que por un instante se le había olvidado.

"Bien, mientras guías el camino, ¿Por qué no empiezas contándome que pasa?"

"¡Me niego a decírtelo en la calle como una prostituta!" Se quejó Grell provocando un suspiro de paciencia por parte de William, agachando nuevamente su cabeza al sentir la calidez de la mano de su jefe en la cintura. Había notado la familiaridad con la que lo había atraído y Grell sabía que no había ninguna necesidad de haberlo hecho.

Pero se lo agradecía. Oh si, mucho.

Caminaron poco a poco por las calles principales de Londres hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante italiano no tan concurrido. Cuando pasaron, el mesero, un chico de cabellos negros y porte galante se inclinó ante Grell y le besó la mano, como alguien que le conociera de mucho tiempo.

"Mr. Sutcliff, por favor" Dijo, haciéndolos pasar "¿Su mesa de siempre?".

"Si, por favor James" Respondió Grell, sonriendo al ver la seriedad con la cual William había recibido todo ese trato hacia él.

Cuando se sentaron, Grell pidió una botella de vino de la casa y ordenó una pasta sencilla con poco queso. Y así, mientras les traían la orden y el mesero destapaba la botella, Grell inició.

"William... ¿vas a responder a todas mis preguntas si te cuento qué es lo que tengo?". Fue su primera pregunta, pues no tenía caso que Grell contara sus pesadillas si las respuestas que él sabía William le podía dar eran negadas.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora empezaremos con las condiciones?" Gruñó William mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, mirando de reojo por última vez a aquel mesero que estaba atendiéndoles.

¿Qué tan seguido iba Grell a ese lugar como para ser recibido con tanta familiaridad? Fuera de cualquier absurda preocupación por cualquier tontería, eso significaba que Sutcliff había estado fraternizando demasiado con los humanos a un nivel innecesario, algo totalmente ilegal en el código de trabajo del shinigami.

Suspiró, sabiendo bien que quien hacía eso era Grell, y que pedirle que cambiara era tanto como decirle al viento que deje de soplar, William ya había pasado por el punto de querer cambiarle hacía mucho... había "cosas" que no querían ser cambiadas.

"Depende del tipo de pregunta Sutcliff" Le afirmó, mientras llevaba la copa de vino a su rostro, degustando con el olfato su aroma antes de beber un discreto sorbo, diferente a Grell quien fue directo a la copa y sorbió un trago grande. Tendría que tener mucho valor para preguntarle cosas que se consideraban "prohibidas" para William.

"Pasa cada año... la noche para amanecer el 26 de noviembre" Comenzó el pelirrojo, notando que captó su atención de inmediato. "Tú no puedes decir que no te has dado cuenta... de unas décadas para acá, he notado como me agotas hasta el máximo ese día, sin embargo... la pesadilla se repite".

Comentó Grell, callando mientras traían sus platos. A pesar que sabía que su interacción con el mundo humano era prohibida, Grell se adentraba a veces en sus problemas. Sin embargo, había cosas que no le rebelaba a los mismos shinigamis y no estaba interesado que un humano supiera.

"William... ¿Por qué soy el único shinigami al que no has dejado revisar su cinematic record?" Preguntó una vez que el mesero se hubo ido, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de William.

Así que a ese tipo de preguntas se refería.

Por momentos el pelinegro se maldijo por acceder al interrogatorio, apretando los labios mientras observaba su propio plato. ¿Por qué? aunque algunos shinigami tenían la curiosidad de saber sobre sus vidas pasadas, y en la mayoría de los casos no había ningún problema al respecto, Grell era un caso especial... su muerte no había sido ni ordinaria ni, lo que se llamaría, placentera, y William conocía mejor que nadie al pelirrojo...

Suspiró, aun sin tocar los alimentos, tomando otro sorbo de la copa de vino. No iba a mentirle, mentir iba en contra de sus principios y además nunca se le había dado muy bien.

"Es política del despacho de shinigamis el dejar que los empleados investiguen su pasado por medio de los Cinematic Record, sin embargo excepciones pueden darse a discreción del Consejo tanto para guardar secretos importantes como para la propia salud emocional del shinigami en cuestión" Recitó William, notando en los ojos de Grell que no era la respuesta que quería, pero el pelinegro respondió su mirada con una severa, dejándole saber así que no obtendría otra más detallada. "Es una orden del Consejo el mantener tu Cinematic Record en los archivos vetados, donde solo los shinigamis con rango de Directivos y Gerentes pueden tener acceso".

Los ojos del pelirrojo denotaban lo mucho que le disgustaba esa respuesta, sin embargo notó la pista en las palabras de William, 'como para la propia salud emocional del shinigami en cuestión...'

¿Así que eso era? ¿Algo tan malo había hecho Grell?

¿O le habían hecho?...

"Pues entonces, ¡hazme directivo o gerente!" Dijo desvergonzado, notando la manera en la cual William abría su boca y se contenía de hacer aparecer su death scythe para golpearlo. Grell comenzó a jugar con su pasta y mientras enredaba un poco de ella en el tenedor siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta.

"Es siempre en esta fecha, en el día que todos llaman mi cumpleaños" Empezó, notando como atraía la atención de William. "Siempre sueño lo mismo... Siento un dolor que no es nada placentero, pruebo el sabor de lo que se es mi sangre, hay alguien que me lastima hasta el nivel de lo indecible y lo que es peor... No solamente es un sueño, ¡LO SIENTO! Revivo cada puñalada, cada raspón a mis dientes, cada jalón de cabellos... Siento como me abren las entrañas... ¿Crees que tengo buena salud mental William? Yo no lo creo".

Susurró, metiendo la pasta en su boca, dejando que William asimilara la respuesta.

"¿Se trata de mis cicatrices de humano William? ¿Esto... fue real?" Preguntó, valientemente, sin embargo, el jefe de división de los shinigamis pudo ver el temblor con el que agarraba su copa y se la llevaba a la boca.

La ceja de William tuvo un breve salto que era la firma indiscutible de que algo le había puesto en aprietos, mientras disimulaba su incomodidad al beber su copa de vino, aunque esta vez algo apresurado y terminando el contenido de un trago. Limpió sus labios con la servilleta antes de seguir comiendo su propio plato, como si fuera su intención no hablar más ni responder a esas preguntas.

Fue en ese largo silencio, en el espacio que William usó para comer un poco y volver a beber de su copa llena nuevamente, que su voz sonó sobresaltando al pelirrojo.

"No puedo creer que necesitaras tener pesadillas para llegar a la conclusión que tu salud mental es inexistente" Dijo de pronto, permitiéndose una muy leve sonrisa antes de regresar a su rostro serio, quizá incluso preocupado. "Para que quieres saberlo Grell? si tus pesadillas son recuerdos de tu vida pasada, deben quedarse en el pasado, crees que saber lo que sucedió te ayudará a dejar de tener esa pesadilla? quizá lo vuelva peor..."

Le confirmó, no mintiéndole en ningún momento, y tampoco pasándose de lengua... William había escogido cada una de sus palabras con perfecto razonamiento.

"Tal vez me ayude a entender porqué soy así... Tan diferente..." Susurró el pelirrojo, para luego detenerse.

Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, pero su personalidad, su cabello, la forma de sus dientes. Todo era muy diferente a los shinigamis que lo rodeaban y que lo miraban con fascinación al principio, pero con fastidio después.

El único que siempre había estado ahí siempre era William, regañándolo, escuchándolo como lo hacía en ese momento...

"Al menos entendería por qué sueño esto. Al menos entendería qué fue lo que me convirtió en Shinigami, porqué me eligieron, por qué soy así... Porque siempre sueño lo mismo... Me da miedo que llegue este día William, todos los años. Y luego paso recordándolo por meses! No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Necesito saber, Will..." Terminó, serio. No triste ni deprimido, simplemente serio, para dejarle saber que hablaba totalmente con la verdad.

William se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en lo inusual que era ver a ese pelirrojo en aires tan serios, y sin embargo no estaba tan impresionado... ambos sabían que, quizá en todo el despacho de shinigamis, solo ellos se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro, y solo William sabía cuan serio Grell Sutcliff podía ser.

Ah, y era tan inusual, inusual como confortable al menos, el no tenerle con aquel tono agudo de voz y esas finas manos revoloteando por su ropa rogando por atención que en esas ocasiones simplemente TENÍA que recompensarlo con alguna cosa... y los fijos ojos de Spears se deslizaron fuera de los ojos de su acompañante para mirar un cierto punto de la pared al lado de ellos. No podía, por mucho que Grell necesitara la respuesta, no podía.

"Solo los directivos y gerentes tienen acceso a esos archivos, y no miento al decirte que yo no he visto tu Cinematic Record, Grell" Reiteró William, terminando el contenido de su plato tratando de ignorar el enojo y desesperanza de su compañero frente a él. Suspiró, sabiendo que el pelirrojo había acudido a él porque no tenía a nadie más, y que debía darle algún tipo de ayuda... por muy mal que sonara... Grell era su único amigo, todos los demás eran solo empleados, jefes y subordinados. "De verdad... quizá alguno de los médicos del despacho pueda ayudarte, o puedo buscar alguno del bajo mundo que puedas consultar sin que haga demasiadas preguntas".

"William..." Susurró Grell mientras terminaba su cena y apuraba el vaso de vino.

La respuesta de su jefe no le había gustado para nada. Grell sabía que William ponía el trabajo sobre todo lo demás y no iba a romper con sus sagradas reglas. Lo conocía demasiado para eso, y tampoco lo iba a presionar con que lo hiciera y a arriesgarse a que no lo ayudara más.

"Está bien... sí me gustaría que me ayudaras a investigar. Es algo que me preocupa mucho y tú más que nadie sabes que no hay cosas que me preocupan".

Susurró, volviendo a su humor habitual y poniendo su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, en una actitud soñadora.

"Ne... Will... ¿Y a donde vamos a ir ahora? ¿Llevarás a esta señorita a su casa?... ¿O a tu-ca-sa?"

Le coqueteó, levantándose y poniéndose atrás de él, para abrazarlo mientras reposaba su cuerpo sobre su espalda. A pesar de su coquetería y su súbito buen humor, de cerca se podían ver sus ojeras y el cansancio de su rostro.

Aún así... Grell trataba que todo fuese lo más normal posible.

Una ceja saltó inmediatamente del rostro de William al tiempo que curvaba sus labios con incomodidad. Un Grell serio era preocupante, más fácil de manejar, pero preocupante... el Grell normal luego de uno serio solía ser esperanzador por un segundo, y el resto era sufrimiento.

Tantos pensamientos como esos, entre sentirse aliviado por verle sonreír y acosado, que suspiró audiblemente teniendo esos delgados brazos sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello.

"Una señorita va a su propia casa Grell Sutcliff" Señaló William, negando con la cabeza pero sin apartar al pelirrojo de encima de él, dejándolo en sus avances pero tampoco motivándole.

Fue ahí entre la cercanía y las pequeñas risas del pelirrojo cuando el mesero se acercó con la cuenta, y William le miró fijamente reconociéndolo como aquel que les había dado la mesa y había actuado tan familiarmente con Grell. El mesero trató de ser cordial, incluso, su primera reacción fue querer hacer una broma con Grell y quizá invitarlo a salir. El pelirrojo era terriblemente atractivo para el humano, como hipnótico y con una gran personalidad. Sin embargo...

Ahí, quizá para asombro del pelirrojo, su jefe llevó una de sus manos para apretar suavemente el brazo que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que dejaba el dinero más la propina en moneda británica nueva y reluciente. El mensaje era claro: compite contra esto.

Los gestos del pelinegro de lentes fueron intimidantes y hasta cierto punto, humillantes. Notó la confusión en los ojos verdes de Grell cuando el más serio le tomó del brazo, como afirmando el agarre, y el mesero se tragó el orgullo al ver que había dejado una generosa propina en la mesa. La tomó, haciendo una reverencia y dejándolos salir.

"Hora de irnos, te dejo en TU casa" Le recalcó, levantándose de la mesa del restaurante.

Grell se despidió con un movimiento de mano, sintiendo como William le aferraba a su lado a la salida, serio, un témpano de hielo como siempre. Fue cuando llegaron nuevamente al callejón desierto y que ahora Grell abrió un portal para ir al mundo de los shinigamis, que el pelirrojo se atrevió a juntarse a propósito contra su cuerpo, sonriendo mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho y le decía pícaro, mientras cruzaban sus dimensiones.

"William T. Spears... ¿Esos fueron celos?" Grell no esperó la respuesta, simplemente le tomó de la mano no importándole quien le pudiera ver (Que a esas horas de la noche no eran muchas personas) y lo encaminó a la casa. "Tú sabes que no tienes competidor William... Observa nada más... quien me tiene al final de la noche".

Volvió a coquetear, riendo y acercándose a William para poner la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su fina colonia y riendo como chiquilla de 15 en su primera cita.

William endureció la mirada y torció los labios, no en un gesto de molestia o exasperación, sino con una mueca que bien podía haberla aprendido cuando niño siendo atrapado en una desobediencia. El jefe del despacho de shinigamis permitió el contacto de aquellas manos entre las suyas, si apenas un instante, antes de sacudírselas de encima debido a que se encontraban ya de regreso en las oficinas, el camino más corto a los departamentos del personal. Que Grell revoloteara a su alrededor y se prendara de él como garrapata era algo ya tan común a la vista de todos los empleados que William podía permitirlo, pero tomarse de las manos le ponía nervioso.

"De verdad, lo único que te falta es enredarte con un humano OTRA VEZ, y no sucederá en mis narices" Gruñó, dejando implícitamente explicado que su reacción había sido meramente laboral, mientras una de sus cejas continuaba saltando levemente como si con ello pudiese suprimir cualquier otra emoción de su rostro.

El tramo de caminata hacia los departamentos lo hizo William en silencio, dejando que Grell se le juntara como si en eso dependiera su vida, tomado del brazo a manera de escolta. Conociendo el camino de memoria, el pelinegro se permitió levantar la vista para observar el cielo nocturno y el silencio de los campos que rodeaban la zona residencial.

Mientras caminaba lentamente, Grell veía las callejuelas desiertas. En verdad, los shinigamis tenían demasiado trabajo como para tener ganas de juguetear a esas horas de la noche aunque fuera temprano.

"No te creo" Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo luego de una infinidad en silencio, casi llegando al departamento de Grell, quien notó la cara de interrogación de William "No te creo, que no estás celoso y que tu interés sea laboral solamente"

Susurró, sonrojándose levemente y sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Al abrir la puerta de su modesto departamento, Grell volvió a sonreír con coquetería, si apenas mostrando sus peligrosos dientes. El departamento era el regular de todos los shinigamis que no tenían rangos altos y no se podían dar el lujo de vivir como William lo hacía, en una casa tipo Londinense.

El decorado era un estilo minimalista con colores obviamente rojos combinados con blanco. A la entrada, tenía un loveseat de tonos rojos con cojines blancos, las cortinas eran de un color escarlata y los tonos de los cuadros de las paredes eran negros con rojo, contrastando con la nívea pintura que las cubría. Según Grell, el rojo era la pasión, el negro era la elegancia y el blanco era la pureza que lo caracterizaba. En un cuarto separado se hallaba la habitación con baño y la cocina. Espacio pequeño, pero acomodado especialmente para él.

Cuando William comenzaba a despedirse con un "buenas noches Sutcliff" Grell hizo algo que había pensado hacer hacía mucho.

"William" Le llamó, haciendo que el serio shinigami volteara a verle con cara de fastidio. Al instante, Grell lo jaló de su corbata y plantó un beso rápido en su boca, dejándole probar su sabor. Fue cuestión de segundos, porque sabía lo que seguiría después de eso.

"¡BUENAS NOCHES WILLIAM! Sueña conmigo" Se despidió Grell antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de su jefe y casi derretirse en la entrada.

Lo había hecho.

Y si le daba un golpe en la mañana, se lo tendría bien merecido, pero no se había quedado con las ganas.

Esa noche, Grell sonrió luego de su pesadilla y se tocaba los labios mientras caminaba a la cama. Por primera vez en muchos años, Grell no volvió a revivir la pesadilla esa noche, sino que repitió en su mente una y otra vez el beso de despedida que le había dado a Will.


End file.
